kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Keroro: Making-up Is Mine, de arimasu
is the second part of the 325th episode of the anime Keroro Gunso. Characters *Sergeant Keroro *Corporal Giroro *Private Second Class Tamama *Segeant Major Kururu *Lance Corporal Dororo *Hinata Fuyuki (minor role) *Hinata Natsumi (major role) *Angol Mois *Satsuki Shiwasu (minor role) *Yayoi Shimotsuki (minor role) *Spirit (Silhouette; cameo) *Melody Honey (Silhouette; cameo) *Narrator Plot Trivia * The Makeup sets used by the Keroro Platoon are the same Kururu's Special Makeup Sets featured in episode 247a, which were said to change the personality of the ones putting on make up based on the appearance used. This effect is retained in this episode, but no character points out the ability of the make up they're using. * A girl that appeared in the Rockteen fashion magazine resembles Satsuki, but she has blonde hair while Satsuki has brown hair. ** The "Big Bridge" magazine has a girl that looks like Mois in her gorgeous style from 247a. Once again though, she has different hair color, and in addition to that, lighter skin, no lipstick on and she lacks Mois' Keroro wristband. * Omiyo and Melody Honey made cameos in this episode as silhouettes. Error *When Keroro is saying that Pekoponian women are still attracted to make-up, Keroro's animation is ugly because his hat's ear covers are covering his face a little and he doesn't have a chin when he is opening the mouth. However, this error was corrected and reanimated with the better animation. *After Keroro uses some make-up accessory to dress up into three women with the bad result, their animation is wrongly animated and without the lipsticks. However, these errors were corrected and reanimated on DVD version. #The first woman with the violet dress has wrong colored eyes, they are briefly colored blue, while the rest are still green. And her eyelashes are too thin and only 2 on each one eye. #The second woman that is wearing a beige shirt, doesn't have hair on her forehead. Her eyes are green (they should be colored, but they are not.), they are open, her eyelashes are too thin just like the first woman, with 5 of them in one eye, and her boobs are a bit small. #The last one when she is crying that she used the wrong eyeshadow, her eyes don't have any tears at all. *After Keroro tells Dororo that women think men are3 annoying, Dororo's Trauma mode is on, his position is different, and his eyes are open. But this error was fixed and reanimated on DVD version. *When Keroro is telling everyone about his fearsome make-up plan, his mouth is a bit different than usual. However, this error was corrected and reanimated on DVD release. *When Natsumi is wiping off the messed up lipstick while it can't be wipe out, her messed up make-up disappeared for a few frames. *When Keroro and the others are doing the resonance, the background is purple-white and the katakana words are not colored because it was reused for the other episodes. In this episode, this error was corrected on DVD release. *When Dororo's Trauma is still on while Keroro and the others are still resonating, the kanji word chuu is missing. But this error was fixed on DVD. *In the preview, Kururu's right spiral on his glasses has been switched to left for some reason. Keroro 325b error.png|Keroro's face is ugly than ever Keroro 325b DVD.png|keroro's animation corrected on DVD version with the newly animation Keroro_325b_error_2.png Keroro_325b_DVD_2.png Keroro_325b_error_3.png Keroro_325b_DVD_3.png Keroro 325b error 6.png|Keroro's mouth is different Keroro 325b DVD 6.png|Keroro's mouth's error corrected on DVD Keroro 325b error 7.png|Natsumi's messed up make-up is gone Keroro 325b error 5.png|Dororo's face is messed up. Keroro 325b DVD 5.png|Dororo's face is corrected on DVD. Category:Anime series Category:Season 7